This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is to examine whether determining treatment strategies based upon CYP450 2D6 genotype will improve drug response rates and clinical outcome in patients with schizophrenia.